The New Kids
by Mapleii
Summary: When Prince Ben decides to allow four more children from the Isle of The Lost new friendships, romances, and drama will start. Can Auradon Prep handle four more villains? WARNING: There may be interracial and homosexual pairings later on!
1. Introduction

A tall, tan skinned girl hurriedly ran throughout the halls as she carried several papers in one hand, and a silver pocket watch in the other. She wore a short black dress with a white vest on top, along with ripped tights, black combat boots, and glasses. Her long and slightly curly hair was tied in a lazy side ponytail, and if you looked closely, you could see slight white highlights within her hair.

" O-Oh my... I hope i'm not late... " she murmured to herself as she reached a door, knocking on it as she shoved her watch in her pocket.

" Come in! " She heard a voice say as she walks in, examining the room. It appeared to be a large bedroom of some sort. The girl looked around as she noticed Prince Ben and Mal, she walked up to the two as she nodded a hello.

" Hello, Prince Ben. Mal, " she smiled at the two as Mal slightly smiled at the girl, " I'm Amy White, daughter of the White Rabbit, if you didn't know, " she introduced herself to Mal as she looked over at Prince Ben.

" Have you both decided who you are going to send from the Isle of The Lost? " Amy asks as she pushes up her glasses.

Ben and Mal looked at each other as they nodded at Amy, " Yes, we have decided, " Ben smiled as Amy warily nodded.

" Feara, ( fear-ah ) daughter of Doctor Facilier. Shane, son of Shan Yu. Topaz, daughter of Wicked Stepmother. And Warren, son of the big bad wolf, "

Amy's eyes widened, " A-Are you sure we can handle them? They are children of brutal villains, " she questioned as Ben gave her a warm smile.

" Don't worry, as long as we're here, nothing will happen, " Mal smiled as Amy nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this is so short, but further chapters will be way longer, I promise! Also, just a quick warning there may be interracial and homosexual pairings in further chapters, so keep that in mind! But anyways, love you guys! :)**


	2. The Next Four

A loud laugh could be heard as a boy ran throughout the shops, a man yelling could be heard in the distance. The boy ran with extraordinary speed, holding a bag of food within mouth as he let out a howl. The boy had dark brown hair and light tan skin, he wore a dark gray sleeveless sweatshirt along with a black beanie and gloves, he also had ripped jeans. He looked back as he saw a figure chasing after him, he smirked as he dashed forward, his brown eyes soon turning into a yellow as brown wolf ears and a tail seemed to have grown on him, a low growl came from him as he continued to run.

The figure chasing the boy soon traveling on rooftop, looked down at the boy as it grinned, hopping down, now running side by side with the boy. " You know you can't outspeed me Warren, " The figure, soon appearing as another boy smirked as he took the bag from the boy's mouth, running into a building nearby.

Warren let out a growl as he chased the other boy, " You get back here Shane! " he snarled as a girl with dark brown hair stopped him before he could chase after him.

" I got this, Wolfboy. " the girl stated as she traveled around the building, hoping to meet Shane at the end.

Shane jumped over several tables and managed to snatch a few other fruits while he was at it. Shane had pale skin, with a muscular build. He had long black hair that matched his merciful black eyes. He wore a vest consisting of what looked like animal pelts along with a scarf and a hood with a fluffy gray trimming he wore a black glove on one of his hands. Shane looked almost exactly like his father, Shan Yu.

He suddenly stopped as the girl with dark brown hair jumped in front of him, " Surprise, " she snickered as she managed to take the bag of goods and run off.

The girl had medium dark brown curly hair, she was pale and had beautiful dark blue eyes. She wore a dress with a red velvet top and white bottom, separated by a black belt. She had black tights, black boots, several bracelets, and a beautiful flower necklace.

" Oi! Topaz! " A voice called out as she looked over to her right, a girl on top of a building was calling out to her.

Topaz blinked as the girl gestured to the two boys trailing behind her, she then mouthed her 'Toss it!'. She hesitated before nodding, tossing the bag of food up to the girl. The girl caught it and smirked running inside the building Topaz looked behind her. " I don't have it! Feara does! " she exclaimed as the two boys nodded, running into the building.

Inside, Feara laughed to herself as she sat at a table, setting the food down on a table. Feara had tan skin with curly/frizzy hair that was neatly parted upon her shoulders. She wore a long dark purple shirt along with a tin, long black cardigan, black tights, white silver diamond earrings, and a sharp tooth necklace. She laughed as the remaining three of the group stumbled in, pushing and shoving each other.

" Why do we have to do this everyday? " Topaz groaned as she dusted off her dress.

" It is _very_ necessary, " Feara chuckled as she looked at Shane and Warren, who are already at the table scarfing down the food at the table.

Topaz stared in disgust as she ate some stale bread, " You two eat like animals... " she muttered as Warren looked up at her in confusion, his ears and tail still visible. Shane rolled his eyes as he looked at Warren, " I'm pretty sure he is an animal, " he said with a full mouth.

Topaz rolled her eyes as she noticed Feara wasn't eating anything, " Aren't you going to eat anything? " Topaz asks, looking at her friend in concern.

" What? Do you care about me? " Feara smirked at her friend as Topaz slightly blushed in embarrassment, " N-No... I was just curious! " She said as she crossed her arms.

" Psh, whatever, " Feara snickered. As everyone ate their breakfast a sudden figure barged in, an evil grin plastered upon his face.

" Children! You guys have been chosen to go to Auradon Prep! " The figure exclaimed.

" Dad?! Wait. What?! " Feara exclaimed as Topaz's eye widened as Warren let out a low growl, his wolf ears pinned back. Shane's expression stayed emotionless, but everyone could tell on the inside he was freaking out.

Doctor Facilier grinned as he took his daughter's hand, " Come on dear child, you can do something the other four children can't, and so much more... " he said as Feara rolled her eyes.

" So what if we can? We aren't going to the school of pretty pink princesses and princes, " she huffed stubbornly.

" Lets talk about this back at home, with the other parents, im sure i can make you do this, " he grinned as he brought Feara out, completely forgetting about the other children. The three looked at each other as they tried to get away.

" Oh, and you guys are coming with, " he snickered as their parents appeared, grabbing them. " Also, I told your parents to come with because I knew you were going to react this way, " he beamed as Warren struggles in his fathers grasp, growling and snapping like the half animal he is.

Topaz glared at her mother and let out a huff in annoyance, " This is so dumb... " she mumbled to herself.

" What did you say dear? " Lady Tremaine asks as Topaz put on a face smile, " Nothing, mother. "

Shane didn't say anything, knowing that if he does, his father will give a horrible punishment in return. Instead, he stayed emotionless as he stared at everyone, trying not to put up a fight.

" Now, let us be going then, we got to get our children ready to do something that those other children can't! " Doctor Facilier cackled as the children gave each other worried glances.

* * *

 **Heyo! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and constructive** **criticism is allowed! :)**


	3. Goodbye Isle, Hello Auradon

Warren let out a low growl as he glared at his father, who was growling back. " Warren! You must do this! " his father snapped as Warren narrowed his in response.

" Whats in it for me? " He snapped back as everyone tried their best to ignore the two's fighting as they got ready to arrive in Auradon.

" You can be the alpha out of your pack! " His father barked, " A leader! Looking down at his packmates! " His father insisted. Warrens father, being the Big Bad Wolf, was all about leadership and power.

Shane rolled his eyes as he heard the Big Bad Wolf, and looked at his father, who was packing up several different items that didn't interest him. " Father, not to disrespect you or anything, but why do I need all this? " He questioned as he examined the items within the bag.

His father cracked a wicked grin as he walked away, coming back with a sword, " To hide this, " he spoke deeply as he put the sword within the mess of clothes inside the bag.

" I have been saving this for a special occasion, and nows the time! " he laughed as he patted his son's back, " And once you get the chance to use it, don't show any mercy, " Shan Yu chuckled darkly, causing Shane to bite his bottom lip.

" Y-Yes father... " he nodded hesitantly. Shane was never the bloodthirsty, merciful, man his father wanted him to be, in fact, the sight of blood made him gag. Shane let out a sigh as he looked over at Topaz, who was currently getting her makeup done by her mother.

" Now dear, promise me, when you get to Auradon, make sure to get with a high ranked prince. I don't want my daughter to be a poor old hag! " she exclaimed as she plucked an eyebrow hair off of Topaz, who gave a weak smile in return.

" Don't worry mother, I won't be poor! Or an old hag... " Topaz said as she shivered at the thought of being poor and ugly. Lady Tremaine nodded, grinning.

Feara let out a groan as Dr. Facilier rummaged through several potions and others as he brought out a bunch of his dark voodoo magic items and packed them into a bag, " Shadow Girl, when you get to that school, try out this dark magic! " He said as he took out a deck of cards, and put them into her bag, " Oh! And you _must_ take at least one voodoo doll! " he exclaimed as he took a creepy-looking doll from a shelf, shoving it in the bag. Feara shivered at the sight of the doll, the doll easily creeping her out.

Everyone paused as a loud beep could be heard from outside, causing the children to slightly panic. " Ah, thats your cue! Make us proud, " Dr. Facilier exclaimed as the children were pushed out of the house, Warren struggling and not wanting to go.

" Lets.. Go... Warren! " His father growled as he pulled Warren out of the doorway, causing him to stumble and fall into the limo that was ready to take them to Auradon.

Shane couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he threw his bag into the limo, walking inside. Feara furrowed her eyebrows as she walked in, running a hand through her curly hair. Topaz flipped her hair as she walked in, sitting down next to Feara.

Inside the limo were several jars of candy, a different type of candy in each and every jar.

Warren calmed down as his ears and tail soon went away, the scent of the candy soothing him. He took a piece of chocolate as he sniffed it, soon plopping it into his mouth. He fell silent as he tasted the candy, a surprised expression upon his face.

" T-This is really good guys! " he exclaimed as he grabbed another, but before he could eat it Shane snatched it from his hands, eating it.

" Hey it is good! " he exclaimed as everyone looked at each other soon diving towards the candy jars, grabbing and eating as much candy as they could.

Topaz let out a giggle as Feara almost killed Warren for a chocolate. Topaz soon found a remote, pressing the button as the black tinted windows became clear, allowing the children to view the ocean as they traveled to Auradon.

" Wow... " Feara said in awe as she looked out of the window, nothing the bridge taking the four across, " We're really doing this, " Topaz mumbled as she shoves some candy in her mouth.

Shane looked at the three as he spoke in a low voice, " come on, it shouldn't be that bad! Just steal the magic wand, have villains rule the land, become famous and loved, how hard could it be? " he said, " like our parents said, we can do something those other four can't. And that is to steal the magic wand. " he whispered as the three nodded.

The limo suddenly came to a stop. Topaz blinked as she looked out the window, " ... We're here... " she whispered as the limo door opened, allowing the four to leave.

As the four left the limo a band started to play as Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Prince Ben, Fairy Godmother and Amy stood before them. Several other students were waving and saying " Hello! " or " Welcome! "

" Hello! And welcome to Auradon Prep! " Mal exclaimed as she tried to sound happy, but not too happy.

Warren's eyes widened as he sniffed the air, soon starring at Amy. Shane noticed his odd behavior and nudged Warren, " Dude, What's up with you? " he questioned as he looked over at Amy.

" T-That girl... " he stuttered as he gestured to Amy, " She smells like rabbit... " he said as his eye twitched.

Shane's eyes widened as he elbowed Warren, " Oh no you are not getting us in trouble on the first day! " he snapped at him as he warily smiled at Amy.

Fairy Godmother awkwardly clears her thought as she smiles at the four, " Welcome to Auradon Prep! I am Fairy Godmother, the headmistress, " she smiled.

Amy pushed up her glasses as she smiled, " as a few of you may know, this is Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay, " she smiled as she gestured to the other four, who gave slight waves in response.

" And I am Amy, daughter of the White Rabbit, a student here at Auradon Prep, " she said as Warren gave a shaky nod, trying not to let his inner wolf get the best of him.

" And this is Prince Ben, " she smiled as Ben nodded and waved.

" It is amazing to have you guys here, these four can teach you the basics, " he said gesturing to Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, " But that's enough introductions for now, how about we get inside? " Ben asks as Feara nodded, smiling.

As Prince Ben led the group inside Ben stopped, " So this is our school, Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos, you guys can get to your classes, " he said as they nodded, separating from the group.

" And Amy, can you help these four out with their class schedules, dorms, and such? " he asks as Amy nods, looking at the four.

" And if you guys need anything, feel free to ask Amy or me. Alright? " Ben smiled at them as they nodded, Ben soon walking away.

Amy smiled as she took out her clipboard, she suddenly paused. She soon let out a small sneeze as bunny ears appeared upon her head. Warren's eyes widened as Shane elbowed him, " Oh, so I see you can get the ears? " Shane said, chuckling nervously as Warren's eyes seemed to be turning into a yellow color.

" Y-Yeah, I prefer not to let them out, but they just come whenever I sneeze, " she replied sheepishly as Topaz gave a wary look at Warren.

" So anyways, about your classes and dorms, " Amy said as she looked through her clipboard. She handed them schedules along with the room number of their dorms.

" Alright, thanks, " Feara gave her a fake smile as she nodded, the group going out to find their dorms.

As Feara and Topaz walked into their dorm, Feara couldn't help but slightly hiss at the bright light, " okay step one, close those blinds... " she said as they closed the blinds.

Feara couldn't care less about the design of the room as she plopped onto her soft bed, she felt as if she could pass out right now

This was going to be a long day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

hey guys! Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I got a bit lazy around the end since I had to rewrite it, plus I'm writing this on mobile. But either way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys! I was just wondering, for further chapters, what kind of ships you guys want? BoyxBoy, GirlxGirl, or GirlxBoy? Also, CannonxCannon ( Evie, Mal, Carlos, Jay, etc.. ) OCxOC ( Amy, Warren, Shane, Feara, Topaz, etc... ) or maybe even CannonxOC? I'm working on the next chapter now, so don't worry! ( though it may be slightly boring... ) Please tell me in the review or even pm me! But I know for sure there will be at least a little bit of Jaylos in here ;). Anyway, ^-^ Love you guys!


	5. Getting used to things

Shane and Warren started to unpack, Warren pacing around, letting out low grumbles from time to time. Shane rolled his eyes at the boy as he took out several pieces of clothing out of his bag, his fathers sword soon being the only thing in the bag. Shane took out the sword and examined it.

" D-Do you really think my father wants me to kill someone? " Shane asks Warren as he sits down on his bed.

Warren frowned, " Your father is merciful, bloodthirsty, and evil. He's killed several people within his life. I'm pretty sure he wants you to kill someone, or at the very least hurt them badly, " Warren said.

Shane sighed as he covered his face with his hands, " I don't think I can do it, even the sight of blood will make me gag, " he huffed.

Warren shrugged, " You'll get used to it, blood is quite tasty if you ask me, " he said, " Maybe I can get a kill on that rabbit girl, Amy. " he grinned as Shane narrowed his eyes.

" Thats gross, " Shane cringed as Warren rolled his eyes, " I'm just kidding, I never did kill a human before. Besides we didn't come here to kill, we came here to take that dumb magic wand, " Warren stated as Shane nodded, slightly chuckling.

* * *

Feara unpacked her items as she took out tarot cards, her voodoo doll, and several other dark magic items.

Topaz looked over at Feara and shivered, " Could you keep that doll away from me? I never enjoyed your father's weird love for those things... " she frowned.

" Oh. This? What do you mean its creepy? " Feara made a pouty expression as she held the creepy looking doll to her face, soon throwing it in Topaz, causing her to shriek in fear, " FEARA! " She squeaked a she threw the doll to the floor.

Feara burst out laughing as she took the doll, dusting it off as she put it on the counter, " What? You enjoyed it. " she snickered as Topaz glared at Feara, " You're mean. " she huffed as Feara put her hand on her heart, " Aw, thanks! " she smiled as Topaz rolled her eyes.

Topaz watched Feara unpack as she sighed, falling back on her bed. After a moment of comfortable silence a sudden thought came into mind, she sat up as she looked at Feara who was currently organizing her dark voodoo magic.

" Hey... Feara.. " Topaz started as Feara looked up from her tarot cards, " Eh? " she replied as she cocked an eyebrow.

" How are we going to actually _get_ the wand? " she asks as Feara blinked, " I-I.. I'm not completely sure yet... " Feara admitted embarrassingly as she scrambled through her items, " But there should be some stuff here that could help " she said.

" Well, however we're getting the wand, you better make it quick, " Topaz said as she walked over to the closet, quickly changing into her pajamas, " I don't want to be here long, " She said, cringing at the thought of being in the same school with a bunch of snotty princesses, but she did enjoy the thought of getting a rich boyfriend.

Feara rolled her eyes as she looked at Topaz, " yeah, yeah, whatever. How about you go to sleep and I figure something out, okay? " she asks as Topaz nodded, falling into her bed and slipping under the covers, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Shane woke up to Warren jumping on his bed " WAKE. UP. " Warren growled as Shane groaned, soon sitting up.

" I'm up! I'm up! " he hissed as Warren smirked, jumping off of his bed. Warren was already dressed for school, but Shane could tell he wasn't willing to get to class.

Shane mumbled something under his breath as he groggily got out of bed, soon changing into some clothes.

" What class do we have? " Shane asks as he looks at Warren, who is currently reading the schedule, " Remedial goodness 101... " Warren scoffed " Wow... " Shane rolled his eyes as he got up, " Well, we can't be late... I guess, " Warren muttered as they left, hoping to find the girls already there.

* * *

Topaz furrowed her eyebrows as Fairy Godmother taught the four villain kids. She stood in front of a chalkboard, several sentences and options were written up on the board.

Fairy Godmother put on a cheeky grin as she pointed to one of the sentences with her stick. " Now, tell me. If you find a magic wand, do you... A. Use it for your own greed. B. Turn it in to the proper authorities. C. Trade it for valuables. " She spoke as she pointed at each option with her stick.

The room stayed silent as Warren awkwardly raised his hand, causing Fairy Godmother to smile, " Yes, Warren? "

" What was the question again? " Warren asks as Fairy Godmother's smile dropped, looking around at the four, " Anyone else? Shane? " she asks as she looks at Shane, who was currently lost in thought, " Shane! " Fairy Godmother stated, a bit louder this time.

Shane seemed to have snapped out of his trance as Fairy Godmother called him, " I-Uh-Ah... B. " he stated as Fairy Godmother smiled, " Correct, good job. " she smiled as she went back to the board. Even though his father was possibly one of the most brutal villains, he thinks he has a kind heart, but never dares to let it out.

* * *

The day seemed to pass on like a blur, the only thing that happened the whole day was the tourney team. Jay introducted Shane and Warren to the team and they immediately joined. Though the first day lead to several injured team members, one of them being poor Carlos.

For the girls, they ignored most of the classes, secretly coming up with a plan to retrieve that darned magic wand, but Topaz couldn't help but gawk over the handsome boys within the classes from time to time. The only 'friends' they currently made were the original four villains, Ben, and Amy. But they knew they shouldn't get too comfortable, they just came here to steal the magic wand, nothing else. No friendships, no love, just the wand that decides their fate.

Topaz let out a grumble as she sat at a table outside, trying to do her homework. She knew that she didn't have to, but the teachers would be a big pain in the bum if she didn't do it. She set out a loud groan as she face-planted onto the table, unable to answer the questions.

Her pencil rolled off of the table and onto the ground, but she couldn't care less about it, " Dumb math... " she grumbled as she closed her eyes, head still on the table.

She was surprised to hear footsteps and then the sound of her pencil being placed on the table. She looked up, coming face-to-face with Amy. Amy chuckled at Topaz's slightly surprised expression, she was expecting a handsome young man to come and help her out, as cliché as that sounds, she still wanted it to happen.

" What are you doing here? " she huffed as Amy sat across from her, " I saw you struggling a bit during math class, and wanted to help you, " Amy said as she smiled at the girl, causing the girl to furrow her brows.

" What's the catch? " Topaz asks as Amy shrugged in response " Nothing. " she stated simply as Topaz furrows her eyebrows, still not buying it.

" I know but what's the catch? There should be a catch. " she said as she narrowed her eyes at Amy, eyeing her suspiciously.

" I-If you really want a catch.. "

" What n- "

" Let me hang out with you guys! "

Topaz was quite taken back at the sudden outburst and gave her a confused look. Who would want to hang out with villains anyway? They are just cold blooded people who aren't interested with love or close friendships.

" I beg your pardon? " Topaz stared at the girl as Amy let out a chuckle, " I bet its awesome being children of villains," she said as Topaz fell silent. It was never easy on the island, there was always constant fights and stealing, and their parents didn't help either. Lady Tremaine was never the nicest mother, and always expects the most out of Topaz. She judges her appearance and always tell her she's not " good enough " to be her daughter.

Topaz blinked as she frowned, " Trust me, its not that great... " she said as Amy cocked her head to the side.

" What do you- "

" I decline your offer, I'd rather get nagged on by the teachers than let you hang out with me and my friends, " she said as she remembered they had a plan to discuss with the guys.

Amy frowned, " Please? You _REALLY_ don't want the teachers onto you, I have been in that situation... It wasn't pretty, " she said as Topaz groaned, finally giving in, " F-Fine... " she grumbled as Amy put on a cheeky grin, " Thank you! " she beamed as Topaz rolled her eyes at the girl.

" Lets get started.. " Amy said as she looked at Topaz's homework.

" Whatever.. "

* * *

 **Whats up guys? Sorry if this is slightly boring, I kinda made it a filler chapter. Plus I took a lot of time on this chapter, mainly running out of ideas in the middle of the chapters. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, expect ships later on ;)**

 **( Also I didn't do an extreme grammar check on this yet so sorry if I have some sentences that don't make sense o_o )**


	6. Stupid Wand

Feara lay down on Shane's bed, staring at the ceiling lazily as the two boys did their own thing, Warren playing a video game as Shane sat beside Feara on the bed, currently on the laptop. Feara let out a sigh as she rolled onto her stomach, looking over at the laptop Shane was using. She blinked as she silently watched Shane scroll through several results for "Magic Wand." Feara smirked a bit at Shane as Topaz suddenly barged n, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of her friends.

" Well hello to you too, " Warren smirked as he looked away from his game.

" Yeah, whatever. " Topaz rolled her eyes as she lays down next to Feara, " I had to do my homework with Amy, " she huffed as Warren arched an eyebrow at her.

" Yeah? And did you enjoy it? " He snickered as Shane rolled his eyes, " Oh please, you couldn't contain your inner wolf around a half rabbit, how would you react with her father? Who's 100% rabbit." Shane said as he went back to his research.

" Ugh, we NEED to get that wand tonight... " Topaz said as Feara looked at her, " How come? " She asks.

" Or else we're going to have to hang out with Amy... " she said as Warren froze, pausing his game.

" Really? Okay we need to get the wand. " Warren stated as Feara rolled her eyes, " Just wait, Wolfboy, "

Feara thought about how it would be like to be stuck in this school forever if they were unable to receive the magic wand. They would have to be stuck with prissy princesses, lousy princes, and even hanging out with the ex-villain children as well. She shivered at the thought of their parents faces when if they never stole the wand.

" Aha! " Shane exclaimed, causing Feara to snap out of her thoughts, " Wha- Huh? " She said as she looks over at the laptop Shane was currently using.

" It says that Fairy Godmother's wand is in the Museum, " Shane stated as Warren paused his game, walking over to Shane and looking at the laptop.

" Alright, good. Now where is this Museum? " Warren asks as Shane scrolled throughout the website, soon stating " About two point three miles from here, "

Feara nodded as she rolled off of the bed, clapping her hands as she got to her feet.

" Alright guys, let's go, " Feara said as she walked to the door, slowly and quietly opening the door, looking around the hallway to make sure it was empty before motioning for her friends to follow. Shane and Warren followed Feara as she walked out into the empty hallway. Topaz let out a groan as she hopped off of the bed and clumsily trailed behind the group as she tried to fix up her hair and dress.

...

The group stayed silent as they came across the Museum where the Magic Wand was located. Feara lead the way towards the entrance, soon spotting a night guard sitting lazily on his chair, watching the cameras.

" Crap... How are we going to get that dude out of the way? " Warren murmured as Feara smirked, taking out a necklace from her bag.

The necklace was an oval shape, it had an odd appearance to it, it had two larger circles on it, and some randomly placed markings, making it appear as a tribal mask of some sort. She held the necklace close to her face as she murmured in an inaudible language as it let out a faint glow. Feara grinned as the glow faded away, nothing seemed to happen, causing Warren and Shane to choke back a laugh.

" Wow... So horrifying, " Warren smirked as Shane couldn't help but let out a small laugh, nodding.

Topaz stayed silent, knowing that Feara almost never fails. Feara chuckled at the two boys as she points to the Night Guard, who was currently taking a sip of some soda, completely unaware of the shadowy figure slowly creeping up on him. As the figure finally got close it's claws wrapped around the Night Guard's mouth, dark shadowy smoke surrounded the two. As the smoke faded away, the figure faded away as well, revealing the Night Guard passed out on his chair.

Warren's eyes widened as he looked at Feara, " Did you kill him? " Warren asks shakily as Feara gave him a disgusted look as he smacked his head.

" What? No! He's passed out you idiot! " Feara hissed as Topaz slightly laughed at Warren's hurt expression.

" Dad never told me anything about killing spells... " Feara muttered as Warren's face paled.

Feara rolled her eyes as she tried to open the door, failing as it was locked.

" No Feara, they leave the doors unlocked after closing hours, " Warren commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Feara shot him a death glare.

Feara mumbled a few more words into the necklace before shoving it back inside her bag. Black smoke surrounded the door as it slowly opened with an eerie creak. The group didn't ask any questions as they silently walked inside the Museum, making sure to not wake the Night Guard in the Process.

" Alright, now where's that stupid wand? " Shane whispered to the group as Feara looked around, soon leading the way down a hallway.

The group continued to skim the Museum as they soon came across a " History of Villains " section, out of curiosity the group entered the area, soon meeting statues of Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, and Evil Queen. Next to those statues were four others, those four were ones of their parents.

Ihe four froze at the sight of the statues, either utterly horrified, or completely shocked.

" M-Mother? " Topaz breathed out, her voice barely a whisper. She stared at the statue of her mother, who stood With the magic wand in her hand along with her two sisters by her Mothers side.

" Murderer... " Shane muttered under his breath as he stared at the statue of Shan Yu, his father stepping over piles of dead courpes, a sword in hand, and his pet falcon, Hayabusa perched upon his shoulder.

" Cold hearted leader... " Warren spoke as he trotted up to the statue of his father, The Big Bad Wolf. The Big Bad wolf stood in a grassy field, growling and snapping at three little pigs.

Feara stayed silent as she stared at the statue of her father, Dr. Facilier. Dr. Facilier stood tall and proud as he held a necklace similar to Feara's in his hand, smoke emitted from it as it surrounded him, a frog stood beside his feet as Dr. Facilier flashed a wicked grin.

" W-Well the wand isn't here, let's go guys! " Warren stated as he wandered off, looking for the magic wand.

Shane blinked before shaking his head, " I better go after him before he hurts himself... " Shane said as he followed Warren.

" Uh... Y-Yeah, we gotta find the wand... Come on Feara... " Topaz said as she slowly walked away, leaving Feara alone in the room.

Feara looked up at the statue as she bit her lip, sighing. " What am I going to do, Dad? " She quietly spoke to the statue. After moments of silence Feara sighed once more before turning around and walking away, looking for her friends.

Feara aimlessly roamed around until she felt something numb into her. She twirled around as she came face-to-face with a pair of dark blue eyes. Feara jumped back as she soon reconized the person who bumped into her was Topaz.

" Feara, we found the wand, " Topaz said as she grabbed Feara's arm, dragging her over to the boys. Feara blinked as Topaz grinned, " Warren found it while walking around like the idiot he is, " Topaz stated, causing Shane to snort.

" Alright I think I may have- " Feara suddenly fell silent as she saw Warren slowly reached his hand out to the wand.

" Warren! " Feara hissed, about to stop him, but she was too late.

Warren reached his hand out, touching the beam of light that was displaying the wand, causing an alarm to sound throughout the museum, and Warren to be shot back by a sudden force.

" Ugh! Warren you idiot! " Feara hissed as Shane looked around, " Follow me! " He demanded as the group followed him down the stairs.

Unfortunately, the night guard was awoken by the alarm. Thankfully, he was nowhere in sight, allowing the four to exit the Museum easily.

" Great job you klutz, " Shane insulted as the four ran back to school, " Now we have to hang out with the rabbit! "

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this kinda took long, I wrote this in small sections every day, so it took kinda long. Also, updates may be slow now that school is starting, but i hope you enjoy it anyway! :)**


End file.
